


Art: Fairy valley

by Isilloth



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Francesca and Ida have many things in common. Elven queen cetainly thinks there is more they can share.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> I know coloring here is very bright and fairytale-ish (hence title), but I think that fact, it took place in Dol Blathanna justify this. Also I imagine Sapkowski's elves as loving flashy colors.


End file.
